


persuasive

by crunchberry



Series: whispers in the dark [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/F, Undead Jaina Proudmoore, genn's an annoying bitch, i was jamming to 'save your tears' while writing this, ooc jaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchberry/pseuds/crunchberry
Summary: “Would you like Lordaeron?”The elf inhaled an annoyed breath she didn’t need. What was she playing at?“It would benefit the Horde, yes.”“Then take it.”
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: whispers in the dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095113
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	persuasive

Her staff tapped against the ground with each step towards the throne.

His throat worked in a swallow.

She was untamed, almost ethereal in her undeath.

And so  _ so  _ different then before.

\--

“Your report, Anya?”

The fallen elf’s ears fell low.

“Anya, your report.”

“Forgive me, my Lady. I-we’ve lost footing in Lordaeron as of late. With the Night Warrior’s upbringing and the conjoined forces of Kaldorei and Alliance, our warriors are being forced back faster than we can make a move.” Came the quiet response.

Sylvanas’ ears pinned back in silent anger. 

“Dark Lady?”

“Dismissed.” 

The elf bowed at the hip before being enveloped in shadows and slithering into the dark crevices of the war room.

Her fingers pinched at the bridge of her nose while she let the news wash over her. They’d had the advantage when Tyrande had been mourning her precious tree but with her rebirth into that infernal war machine, things weren’t looking up.

She’d hoped to  _ at least _ get Lordaeron out of the boy king’s control before being cornered, it seemed that wasn’t the case. In light of recent events, the Horde as a whole was in need of a win; it didn’t matter how small, anything to boost morale and give them room to regroup and restock. 

“Are you  _ still  _ sulking?” 

Her ears pinned back. “I do  _ not  _ sulk.”

“What is it you’re doing then?” 

“Thinking, Proudmoore.” 

The woman finally surfaced from behind her throne, eyes alight in eerie blue while the air prickled with the scent of the depths and ozone. Her pale skin was still cold to the touch like it’d been when she’d perished in Thros and her lips pulled into a brief too-giddy grin.

“I thought you were a fan of improvisation?”

Sylvanas sighed. “At the right time, I suppose but--”

“--we’ve lost footing in Lordaeron, yes, yes, I heard it all. So what will you do?” She interrupted with a hum, head tilting in an almost bored fashion.

Sylvanas glared at her. Damn this woman. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Would you  _ like  _ Lordaeron?”

The elf inhaled an annoyed breath she didn’t need. What was she playing at? 

“It would benefit the Horde, yes.”

“Then  _ take  _ it.”

Sylvanas’ brows fell into an unimpressed line. “What helpful advice.”

Jaina seemed pleased with the answer, smile turning deranged. “Claim it. Like before.”

“Are you suggesting--”

“We use the Blight? Yes.”

She nearly laughed but noticed Jaina looked serious. She near-sputtered. “You’re mad.  _ Absolutely  _ mad. We have informants and soldiers at the ready, you would think to use them?”

The air went cold and the room darkened. Her eyes glowed with that hellish blue that looked  _ almost  _ like  _ his  _ in the right light.  _ “Everything  _ is expendable. If our lives in this world have taught us  _ anything _ , it would be that.” She muttered. “Whether it be family, friend, or foe.  _ Nothing  _ exists permanently.” 

The fallen elf watched her expression shift, listened to her words, and found thousands of reasons to argue. But only one held true importance to her. “You would have me lose my people once more?”

Jaina turned from her. “I suppose not. Very well, call off your warriors and informants.”

Sylvanas raised a brow. “And you?”

“I’ll be the Blight.”

\--

She was so  _ so  _ different now.

“Get away from him, monster!” Genn growled, body helplessly encased in impenetrable ice. “Anduin, run! Andu--f!” His muzzle followed suit in icy containment.

“Jaina, I understand your pain--”

The mage threw her head back with a bark of laughter. “Anduin, didn’t Varian ever teach you lying was wrong?”

“Please. I know that you feel that none of us were there for you! That we abandoned you! But, it’s just a lie spun by Sylvanas! She wants you at odds with us! She just wants power!”

Her laughter conveyed amusement but her eyes betrayed no such emotion. 

“What do you think gives you power then, Anduin?” She asked easily, arcane licking at her legs and spreading through the room like wildfire. “Is it your crown? Is it the fact that you’re king?” 

He made a quiet fearful noise when she made no show of backing down.

“If respect is the only thing preventing you from ending up like countless kings before you. Respect is nothing, right?” Her head tilted while she studied him, unimaginable anger seemed to simmer under that thousand year gaze she fixed on him. “So why fool yourself in thinking you care about anything but power either?”

Anduin’s hand quivered over the sheathed blade of his. His father’s.

“Will you slay me, Anduin?” She asked, fingers drumming against her staff. 

He swallowed.

“Will you prove me right?”

Genn’s jaw snapped from the frost. _“Kill_ it, Anduin! She’s the Banshee’s puppet, do it!”

Jaina seemed indifferent, leaning on her staff like she was waiting.

His hand fell to his side with a weak exhale.

“... what do you want?”

“Lordaeron.”

His eyes widened. “So, you really  _ are  _ working under Sylvanas?  _ For  _ her?”

Jaina gave no answer. 

“Like hell we’ll give you this city again!” Genn snapped.

The mage gave a tilt of her head and the ice latched around his snout and muzzle again.

“Leave.” She supplied easily.

“What will you do if we refuse?” Anduin whispered.

Her eyes flared a deep blue and jagged ice spikes curved off the walls and floor, drawing closer and closer to the two. “I wouldn’t tempt fate, Andy.”

Genn gave a muffled snarl to the woman.

Jaina fixed the worgen with a hint of a smile, almost amused at his lack of response while she looked back at Anduin and opened her mouth to speak.

“So, what will you do?” 

\--

“Report.”

“You’re standing in Lordaeron, Sylvanas. I dare say you have the report.” She hummed, passing the fallen elf as they made their way to the taken castle.

“It would still prove entertaining to hear how you achieved this.” She shot back.

“I’m very persuasive. Or have you forgotten?” Jaina tossed her a smirk over her shoulder.

  
  


_ ‘Stay the night, please?’ _

  
  


Sylvanas blinked, schooling her features. 

“How could I?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/u6lihZAcy4s 
> 
> its a bop^


End file.
